


記一次傳話

by rivensher



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivensher/pseuds/rivensher
Summary: 肯尼·阿卡曼／烏利·雷斯，斜線無意義。試著寫一點年輕的肯尼與他的王的夜間故事，沒有很長，有比較簡單的口描寫。
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss
Kudos: 7





	記一次傳話

夜裡雷斯王派人來傳話，喊我到他的屋子裡去，時間抓的很湊巧，我才剛繫了馬要回去，那陣子我租了一間小房間，雷斯王要給我配，我不讓。僅僅只是投到他的麾下，我的命還是捏在我自己的手上，和那些我看不爽的傢伙不一樣。雷斯王那傢伙也沒說什麼，我們在這件事情上達成不用對話的平衡，老實說我鬆了一口氣，某一部分的我還覺得自己矯情。

我租的小房間在離主要幹道遠些的巷弄裡，隔壁住了個幸運傢伙的情婦。情婦和我在外處都看膩了的妓女不一樣，看上去高雅得很，不像什麼腌臢東西，我只見過那雙漂亮的藍眼睛兩次，倒是更多地聽到她嬌俏的喘聲。隔音不好。說起來我也沒資格說她，我的勾當才是真的髒，說是服侍王，到底就是鷹犬，指哪咬哪。那之前還更。

且不說那個好鄰居。且不說半夜找我必然沒有什麼好事，傳話的人看上去也一副不是很樂意的樣子，不曉得是在不爽什麼，大概是衝著我這個人和「肯尼·阿卡曼」這個名字而已。所以在移動的路上禁不住出言逗他，他一會兒就惱了，年輕小伙，把我送到門前還狠狠地瞪我。我也不理他，逕自推門進去。

那傢伙坐在他的位置上，我才一進去，目光就已經落在我身上，我猜前頭他都在發呆，雖然他開口就不像了。「肯尼。」他喊我的名字：「過來。」

我幾步朝他走過去，沒有多想什麼。和他有關的事情我已經想了太多。看著他的時候我總是覺得心裡異常的平靜，一個人的時候想起那樣的平靜卻總是困惑，混雜滔天怒火。我也不明白那樣的憤怒是從哪裡來的，好像那日他把血淋在惡人的刀上，俯下來時我心中取代恨的那股困惑長成了峭壁，再也沒有消融。我打從心底地厭惡那種堵在前頭的東西，讓我沒辦法好好思考，想到他的時候，他就在峭壁的那一頭，我越不過去。

物理上地走到他面前倒是沒有那麼難。雷斯王，烏利，他從來不要求我跪下，我看不出那雙眼睛到底是寫著憐憫還是別的什麼，我還是會跪他，我承認他很強，由裡而外的強，但離他這麼近的時候我倒是不太確定該怎麼做，在他膝前跪下來，總好像有別的含義在，無端彆扭。他也不惱——我從未見過他發怒，只一直都是用柔和而寬廣的目光看著所有，現在也是這般看我。我回視他瑰麗的紫眸，那一剎那有些發愣。我想我應該跪下的，跪在他跟前也沒什麼，我甚至可以吻他的膝蓋，於是站著好像變得萬分奇怪。但在我動作以前，他又輕輕地開口，他說：「如果你現在想要吻我的話，你可以吻我。」

……哈？

我是真的被他嚇到了。這也不是我第一次被他嚇到，最驚嚇的還是被那隻巨掌握在手中的時候，但我還是感覺自己肯定收縮了一下瞳孔。他是認真的嗎？他肯定是認真的。他沒有多做補充，也沒有催逼我，只是止住了話，好像我們的對話已經結束了一樣。我的腦袋亂糟糟的一團，思考讓我的腦仁作痛。肯定我有哪裡出了問題，所以我不再想了，低頭捧住他的臉頰，就急急地吻他。烏利的唇很涼，他的身體不是很好，我知道的，但和我廝磨了一會，好像也開始發燙。他面上的神情還是那樣安寧，我覺得我玷污了聖子，又覺得被聖靈牢牢按在地上，膝變得像千斤一樣重，我就跟著滑了下去，從低頭咬他的唇，成為了仰頭渴慕的信者，縱然我從來都不信神。我不明白神。所以我不信。我和雷斯王的信徒不一樣。我不一樣。但烏利也不一樣。  
我不知道雷斯王是個什麼東西，但烏利讓我吻他，他讓我吻他，像光一樣。

我好像掉了眼淚，因為我發覺他的衣襟濕了，但他沒有哭。且我感覺自己急切地吻他的頸子，吻他的胸膛，我甚至還沒有解開他的衣服，就跪在他的椅前觸碰他。「我可以嗎？」我問，整個太陽穴都在嗡嗡作響。我從來沒問過任何人這句話，想要的我總是自己拿，我不曉得為什麼我還要問他，但他點點頭，握著我的手腕，引領我去碰他衣服上的鈕扣。我感覺自己解開的不是他的鈕扣，是我心裡的開口，越往下解我就越害怕，有種鼓脹的東西穿過我的胸膛，讓我的半個身體都在徐徐地漏風，但熱意又填滿我。不是身體的熱，那都是由外而內的。是某種安寧，某種渴望，某種我極想說那就是愛的東西把我貫穿，但我並不懂愛，而烏利愛著他名下的千子萬孫。我也是其中一個——縱然我是不一樣的。我迫切地想要從他那裡得到答案，但這一刻的安撫我只能得到一個。他的手掌貼到我的頭上，一下一下地輕撫，而我張開嘴含進他，我不擅長做這種事情，而他的物就如同他這個人一樣安靜，就連軀體的興奮都是溫順的甦醒。我沒有辦法含進整根，它太巨大了，危險地頂著我的喉頭，雖然我的嘴並不小。烏利還在撫摸我的髮頂，越來越往下，他的指尖撫摸過我的後腦勺，輕輕捏弄我的頸項，哪裡被觸碰，哪裡就發燙。而我越來越知道該怎麼玩那根東西，也用手去撫摸它，很小心地，因為這是一雙殺人的手掌，上面佈滿粗繭和傷疤。房裡沒有鐘，我也就沒數無聊的嘀嗒，他最後拉開我的頭髮，釋放在椅子上，也弄髒了披在下面的袍的內側。我終於又仰頭看他，他的眉目間似乎含著笑意，他幾乎不笑的，我以為是我看錯了。但更令我驚恐的是我發現我自己硬了，硬的發痛，好像我真的想要他。但他什麼也沒有說。


End file.
